Just Merried
by choco momo
Summary: [SiBum Fanfiction]Changmin bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa keisengannya berhasil menyeret saudara kembarnya, Jung KIbum yang harus terlibat pernikahan dengn Choi Siwon, laki-laki yang tidak pernah dia sukai kehadirannya./Another story from Jung Twins/Dedicated for Kim Kibum birthday/ Warning inside /With Sibum as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/AU/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMent

Main cast : Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © TroubleMaker

Cast and anything in this story © SMent

**Just All about us**

Kibum selalu tahu kalau sejak terlahir dari dalam rahim ibunya bersama dengan Changmin, saudara kembarnya yang tumbuh lebih tinggi sepuluh inci darinya semenjak mereka mulai beranjak dewasa—yang sukses membuat Kibum kadang berpikir kenapa dia lebih banyak mewarisi gen ibunya daripada ayahnya yang tampan dan tinggi, alih-alih terlihat seperti sang eomma yang cantik dan berkulit seputih salju tanpa harus melupakan fakta kalau ternyata seseorang yang dia panggil ibu juga adalah namja seperti dirinya, atau minimal seharusnya tinggi mereka sama agar dia tidak harus selalu mendengar komentar orang lain yang meragukan jenis kelaminnya. Padahal dia bukannya memakai bra atau semacamnya.

—Memang memiliki kapasitas berlebih untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terpikirkan orang lain bahwa mereka mungkin akan pernah mampu untuk memecahkan soal rumus yang dikerjakan oleh seorang albert einsten, tetapi Changmin tidak, namja itu melihat rumus fisika hanya sebagai cemilan sehari-hari yang bisa dia pecahkan bahkan dengan menutup mata sekalipun dan semua itu terbukti dengan banyaknya penghargaan atas nama Jung Changmin yang dipajang sebagai bagian dari kebanggan keluarga disepanjang dinding rumah utama keluarganya. Tetapi sekali lagi, bukannya dia tidak pintar. Orang-orang tidak akan pernah berani mempertanyakan kejeniusannya atau berusaha membandingkannya dengan saudaranya dalam masalah otak karena pada kenyataannya dia berhasil membawa nama baik sekolah mereka hingga kekancah internasional dengan kepintarannya.

Tapi hanya untuk sekali ini dia menyesal.

Sangat menyesal karena mengetahui betapa jeniusnya saudaranya hingga berubah menjadi hampir kriminal.

Dan yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya lah melotot menatap Changmin dengan Kyuhyun—namja tinggi berambut ikal dan memiliki senyuman iblis yang juga adalah partner saudaranya dalam melakukan kejahatan—yang sedang tertawa dengan suara nyaring dan terdengar begitu menyebalkan baginya dengan wajah ditekuk sempurna hingga rasanya dia ingin melemparkan sepatunya untuk membungkan kedua mulut itu. Kibum merengut ketika sadar, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti ini. Terduduk diam diatas sofa dengan kondisi tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali tetapi bukan karena dirinya terikat tali atau semacamnya melainkan karena hipnotis.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu Jung Changmin. Cepat lepaskan aku!" desisnya.

Alih-alih melepaskan sang kakak seperti apa yang diinginkan Kibum, Changmin justru tertawa semakin keras dan mulai tersenyum meremehkan kearah saudaranya.

"Tidak mau." ejeknya.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa keras dengan suara nyaring hingga menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan ketika menyaksikan ekpresi menderita Kibum.

Berada dalam kondisi lumpuh seluruh tubuh dengan hanya bagian kepala yang dapat bergerak bebas, sungguh sama sekali tidak nyaman dan tentu saja Kibum dengan otomatis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena mau-maunya membiarkan dirinya terjerat tipu daya adiknya yang bengal itu.

Kedua bola mata Kibum melotot sempurna mendengarnya. "Cepat lepaskan!" teriaknya.

Changmin menggeleng mendengarnya dengan tampang berpura-pura dibuat sememprihatinkan mungkin. "Hyung tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." ucapnya santai. "Sekarang kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan."

Seluruh tubuh Kibum menegang penuh antisipasi saat Changmin mulai menjentikkan jemari tangannya dengan gerakan lambat dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja berdiri diatas kedua kakinya seolah tertarik meskipun dia tidak dapat merasakan apapun.

"Kau akan bertingkah normal saat berada dipesta nanti. Tapi.." Changmin dengan sengaja memenggal kalimatnya untuk meningkatkan intensitas ketegangan. "Kau akan mencium orang pertama yang mengajakmu bicara malam ini setelah dua jam pertemuan kalian." selesai mengatakannya, Changmin lantas menjentikkan kembali jemarinya hingga untuk sesaat Kibum merasa seluruh pikiran mendadak menjadi kosong dan kemudian dia tidak ingat mengapa dia berdiri diruang keluarga rumahnya dengan Changmin yang memasang cengiran jahil khasnya alih-alih berada di Ball Room utama Manshion Jung untuk menghadiri pesta tahunan keluarganya.

Kibum mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya beberapa kali. "Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Changmin hanya terkekeh kecil dan kemudian mulai melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling bahu Kibum. "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Ayo kita kebawah, appa dan eomma sudah menunggu."

Kibum hanya bisa mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. Dia yakin dia telah melakukan sesuatu namun tidak bisa mengingat apapun sejauh yang dia pikirkan dan karenanya dia akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti Changmin dengan rasa penasaran dibenaknya diikuti oleh kyuhyun yang nampak sesekali berdehem kecil untuk menutupi suara tawanya yang sudah hampir meledak keluar dari dalam kerongkongan.

Changmin mendorong pintu hitam yang nampak kokoh dengan grendel berwarna keemasan.

Suara-suara bisikan, tawa, dan dentingan gelas terdengar. Mengalun seperti suatu undangan.

Mereka membaur dengan diiringi tatapan penuh kekaguman dari para undangan yang berhadir malam ini.

Kibum mengerjap untuk memperhatikan cahaya remang-remang dan romatis, sofa-sofa yang mewah. Makanan pembuka yang berdampingan dengan gelas-gelas sampanye yang ramping.

Setelan makan malam membalut bahu berotot yang luwes dengan rapi sementara gaun cocktail terlihat dimana-mana mulai dari yang panjang dan ketat hingga yang pendek dan seksi, tema utamanya adalah hitam dan merah dengan sedikit sentuhan warna putih yang mencolok.

Kibum melengokan kepalanya mencari kehadiran kedua orang tuanya yang nampak sedang berdiri ditengah kerumunan undangan sembari sesekali tersenyum menanggapi obrolan ringan yang nampak dilemparkan oleh sekelilingnya.

Dari sekian banyak mata yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman, hanya ada satu mata hitam yang berhasil menarik perhatiaanya hingga berhasil membuat degup jantungnya melaju seketika tetapi bukan dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

Wajah Kibum merona karena marah.

Kenapa namja itu bisa ada dirumahnya. Pikirnya kesal.

Choi Siwon.

Ketuka klub basket disekolahnya yang memiliki sederet penggemar wanita yang bahkan rela melemparkan harga diri mereka hanya untuk bisa bersama namja itu meski hanya sehari. Tidak peduli apakah sebenarnya Siwon pernah sekali saja memikirkan para gadis yang menyukainya, namja itu tidak lebih dari patung hidup berjalan berukiran paras sempurna dengan hati sedingin es.

Gambaran-gambaran Siwon yang dikejar para gadis dengan tangan kanan menggenggam kotak berisi coklat berterbangan dikepalanya dan namja itu hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekpresi ketika membuang semua coklat yang diletakkan didalam lokernya saat hari valentine dan kemudian paras cantik gadis-gadis itu akan berubah menjadi dipenuhi kesedihan ketika menyadari tidak satupun dari mereka yang mendapatkan coklat balasan atau bahkan sekedar ucapan rasa terima kasih.

Kibum hampir saja menampar dirinya sendiri karena melupakan status namja itu. Tentu saja namja itu diundang datang kepesta kedua orang tuanya. Keluarga mereka memiliki hubungan internal yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat dan lagipula Siwon adalah putra tunggal seorang Kkapge yang juga mewarisi darah bangsawan didalam tubuhnya.

Namja itu sangat kaya dan dihormati. Juga dipuja-puja.

Kibum membuang wajahnya dan kemudian menyambar gelas cocktail yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan laki-laki yang kebetulan saat itu melintas didepannya.

"Pesta yang sangat meriah Tuan Jung."

Kibum menegak minuman digelasnya gugup, melirik kehadiran Siwon yang telah berdiri disampingnya melalui sudut mata. "Aku senang kalau kau menikmatinya Tuan Choi."

Siwon terkekeh kecil. "Kelihatannya kau tidak senang aku berada disini."

"Bagaimana aku tidak senang. Kau adalah tamu kehormatan malam ini." Tutut Kibum skeptic.

Kibum berharap namja itu akan tersinggung dan kemudian meninggalkannya seorang diri disini tanpa dia harus bersusah payah mengusir Siwon dan berakhir dengan mempermalukan dirinya juga nama besar kedua orang tuanya.

Kibum memang tidak pernah menyukai kehadiran Siwon atau apapun segala tentang namja itu meski tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia juga tidak membenci Siwon. Jadi sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk tidak menginginkan kehadiran Siwon dipesta keluarganya meski mustahil namja itu tidak diundang datang, hanya saja, dia tidak menyangka namja itu mau bersedia meluangkan waktunya yang terbatas disela-sela kesibukan untuk menghadiri pesta tahunan keluarganya, dan bahkan interaksi yang pernah terjadi diantara keduanya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Bukannya tersinggung Siwon justru melah menyungingkan senyuman menawan diwajahnya hingga membuat para gadis disekitar mereka melirik penuh minat kearah namja itu. "Aku senang bisa datang kemari." ucapnya seduktif.

Kibum sontak menggerakan tubuhnya mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah ketika Siwon tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dia bisa mencium aroma segar dan bersih yang menguar dari tubuh namja itu. Perpaduan antara Musk dan citrus yang begitu menggoda. "Tapi aku lebih senang karena ternyata aku bisa bertemu dengan putra tuan Jung yang sangat cantik." bisiknya tepat dicuping telinga Kibum.

Siwon meringis memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri karena baru saja mendapatkan hantaman tangan Kibum. Tidak disangka, tinju namja itu ternyata cukup menyakitkan juga. "Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya Tuan Choi yang terhormat, tapi saya ini tampan dan tarik kata-kata anda bahwa saya ini cantik."

Kibum lantas membalikkan tubuhnya cepat sembari sesekali merutuki wajahnya yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja dan membuat Changmin yang duduk tidak jauh darinya tertawa dengan suara pelan saat menyaksikan ekpresi kemarahan diwajah saudaranya.

Namja bertubuh tinggi semampai warisan dari ayahnya itu melirik kearah jam tangannya dan mulai menghitung mundur ketika Kibum memasukkan semua makanan kecil yang berhasil dia temukan diatas meja kedalam mulutnya. Kebiasaan namja itu ketika sedang marah yang diwarisi dari sang ibu.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian, Kibum mulai berhenti makan dan kemudian berjalan dengan langkah cepat kearah kerumunan dan membuat semua orang sontak menyingkir untuk memberi jalan.

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya dari seorang gadis berpakaian serba parlente yang menjadi teman mengobrolnya malam ini dan melihat semua orang menyingkir ketika Kibum berjalan dengan langkah pasti kearahnya dan kemudian berdiri dihadapannya dengan sepasang mata yang sekilas menampakan kekosongan.

Kedua mata Kibum membelalak sempurna ketika tubuhnya tanpa diperintah mendekat kearah siwon sementara kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkram permukaan kerah Siwon dan kemudian menarik tubuh besar Siwon kearahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan tubuh Siwon berada diatasnya.

Bukannya mendorong tubuh namja itu menjauh, Kibum justru menggerakan kedua bibirnya untuk melumat bagian atas bibir Siwon sembari sesekali menggunakan giginya untuk menggigit daging kenyal itu meskipun otak dan akal sehatnya berteriak keras untuk menghentikan semua kegialaan ini, membuat Siwon pada akhirnya ikut terbuai dan justru malah menikmati ciuman mereka.

Pekikan penuh keterjutan para undagan yang datang malam ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa dingin yang menjalar disepanjang tulang punggung Changmin terutama ketika kedua orang tuanya bersama dengan kedua orang tua Siwon berdiri didepan kedua pasangan yang masih sibuk mengumbar nafsu ditengah khalayak umum.

Mati lah dia. Changmin sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa terapi hipnotis yang diterapkannya pada Kibum benar-benar berhasil dan lebih buruk daripada itu, ternyata seseorang yang terkena imbas dari sugesti hipnotisnya terhadap Kibum adalah choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon yang itu, yang adalah anggota keluarga utama Chaebol Korea. Dan ayahnya pasti akan mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah dalang dari semua kejadian ini.

Changmin menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan kemudian melengoskan wajahnya, buru-buru hendak mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera melarikan diri dari sumber bencana sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Jung Changmin." desisan pelan sang ayah menggema didinding-dinding ruangan dan mengirimkan getaran hingga keseluruh tubuhnya.

HanGeng dan Yunho menarik tubuh Kibum hingga pelukan keduanya terlepas sebelum membantu Siwon bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya diatas lantai.

Kibum hanya bisa membelak dengan bola mata melotot sempurna menatap wajah Siwon yang juga tampak sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Jaejoong—sang ibu—yang pertama kali membuka suara memecah keheningan.

Kibum hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Eomma, aku..."

Suara dentingan gelas yang beradu dengan kerasnya lantai ketika terhempas jatuh dari ketinggian saat terlepas dari genggaman jemari tangan berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian semua orang yang berada diball room mewah itu.

"Pertanda buruk." teriaknya. "Pertanda buruk."

Wanita berwajah bulat dengan rambut disanggul tinggi yang nampak seperti gundukan mengerikan diatas kepalanya mulai berteriak dengan suara menggelegar sembari jemarinya yang gemuk menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Kibum dan Siwon. "Mereka harus dinikahkan. Mereka harus dinikahkan atau kalian akan tertimpa kemalangan." Ulangnya lagi.

Bulu kuduk Kibum mulai berdiri dibalik pakaian yang dia kenakan sementara angin dingin berhembus masuk melalui jendela menerbangkan kordennya yang sewarna mawar bersamaan dengan kilatan petir yang datang suara menggelegar diatas langit.

Dan wanita tua itu mulai tertawa sebelum kemudian jatuh tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai. Pingsan.

Kibum ternganga sementara kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa saling menatap dengan tatapan bingung.

Wanita itu pasti sudah gila. Pikir Changmin skeptis.

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Kibum mengerjakan kedua kelopak matanya untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya dalam satu menit terakhir, seorang pria pertangahan empat puluh berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru kearah mereka dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinga sang ayah.

"Apa?"

Kibum berani bersumpah dia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya—Jung Yunho—semurka itu didalam hidupnya kecuali ketika saat dia dan Changmin ditemukan sedang memanjat atap rumah untuk kesenangan dan hampir terjatuh waktu dia berusia sebelas tahun.

"Kau dan Siwon akan menikah." cetus sang ayah.

"Mwo?"

Kibum merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas seketika sementara Siwon tidak bereaksi hingga membuat Kibum yakin dirinya akan pingsan namun kemudian suara berdebum keras disampingnya membuat kesadarannya kembali.

Changmin sudah lebih dulu pingsan menggantikan dirinya dengan tubuh menggeletak diatas lantai marmer rumah besar mereka.

**FIN**


End file.
